


Confess Your Sins

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Sebastian worship Fenris' body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reply to [this image](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/post/46876189210/c-paint-splatters)

“Confess your sins to me.” Sebastian whispered into his ear, his breath hot against Fenris’ ear. 

A chuckle from behind him and roaming hands had Fenris moaning and arching into the feather touch of Zevran’s hands. Between he and Sebastian it felt like his body was on fire and the touches were not helping. Damned rogues and their too quick fingers.

“I think it is you that is in need of confessing his sins Brother Sebastian.” Zevran’s voice was light with mirth, teasing instead of insulting. “Perhaps you should go down on your knees and show how repentant you are about your oh so wicked thoughts.”

Sebastian said nothing in reply but his lips twisted up in a smirk that was not at all appropriate for a priest in training and then he was sliding down Fenris’ body. His hands moved down with him, stopping at the hem of Fenris’ suddenly too tight leggings.

If not for Zevran’s arms around him Fenris would have fallen when Sebastian’s lips wrapped around his cock.

“He is very talented no?” The other elf murmured into his ear. “It is so unfortunate that he was going to dedicate those lips to Andraste alone. He serves much better where he is now; on his knees giving service.” Zevran chuckled and licked at the shell of Fenris’ ear. “I suppose were Andraste alive she would have appreciated this as well. It seems we will have to enjoy it for her.”

His fingers joined Sebastian’s, pushing the leggings down passed Fenris’ bottom. “You have such lovely buttocks my amore, so very firm.” Fenris shivered as Zevran spread the cheeks apart, exposing his hole. “It would be ashamed for such a wonderful piece of art to not be properly worshipped.”

Fenris chocked out a gasp as Zevran went to his knees and began to kiss and lick at his hole. If it were not for their hands holding him up Fenris was positive he would not have been able to remain in his feet. The sounds he was making, gasps and moans of pleasure, only seemed to spur them on.

Zevran’s tongue pressed deep inside of him, twisting, thrusting and seeming to draw pleasure wherever it touched. Wrapped around his erection Sebastian’s mouth was hot, his tongue just as wicked as Zevrans’ and his ability to take all of Fenris into his mouth.

It was all too much; too much sensation and too much pleasure. With a shout Fenris was coming hard into Sebastian’s mouth, his hips pumping shallowly as Zevran held them tightly so that he did not thrust too hard. Sebastian for his part drank everything up eagerly.

They had to catch him afterwards, his legs no longer able to support him.

“I will take your near faint as good sign that you enjoyed yourself.” Zevran joked as he cradled Fenris against him while Sebastian cleaned him up and helped him get dressed again. “Our dear Brother Sebastian certainly did.”

Sebastian merely chuckled at that, moving up to kiss Fenris and the Zevran. “I am hardly a Borther of the Chantry, I have yet to take my vows after all.”

Fenris hummed sleepily at that. “Perhaps we can do this again then.” He hadn’t meant to say the words out loud but could tell by Zevran and Sebastian’s laughs that they agreed with his sentiments.

“I like that idea very much, but for now let us retire to the bed until you are ready for the next round.”


End file.
